Solid Script: Ice
by stealthincarnate
Summary: After the destruction of Face and saving magic across the country. Gray Fullbuster is left to struggle with his newfound powers without any other known demon slayer to teach him. Unable to face the road ahead of him alone the other slayers and his guild happily help Gray out in anyway they can. Yet can they help with his biggest challenge yet? Chap 1 contains brotherly Gray/Lucy


"Come on Gray! I know you're upset but you need to get out your apartment and let the guild see you're okay. We're all worried sick!" Lucy's voice could be heard as banging on the door followed. Gray simply shook his head and carried on watching the ice float in his drink, as much as he he loved the guild and all its members Lucy just didn't seem to understand why Gray was hiding in doors, after all It's not like he wanted to stay at home all the time.

He was...sick, and had been sick ever since he received the Demon slaying magic from his father. The sickness had only been barely anything at first, it wasn't until after the battle against Tartarous and his contribution to a guild wide unison raid to destroy the faces, that the sickness really started sinking in, but now. Well it only got worse the more time went on.

The teens body wasn't built to slay demons, however using his Fathers Magic the boy had killed Tempesta and Mard Geer, placing even more stress on his body as his strength doubled after the demons deaths. His left arm had a permanent tattoo on it to mark him as a devil slayer, and with each kill the ink had moved even further along Gray's arm. The tribal tattoo now wrapping all the way up his arm and ending at his shoulder and had also moved down to wrap around his palm and his ring finger.

Not only this, but Gray's body temperature had dropped too. His hair seemed to always have snow in it and when he exhaled his breath was visible, almost like he was in a constant state of winter. His pendant has frost forming on it on it and Gray could of sworn his teeth were sharper.

Most would say demonic Gray looked bad ass.

The ice Mage had a different opinion, He wasn't well at all.

"Go away Luce, I don't want to be seen like this." He replied, as he leant against the door, frowning as frost spread across the wooden surface before he began shaking even more snow out of his hair. When no one replied he thought that the celestial Mage had given up, that was until a regulas impact blasted the door in his face And a smirking Loke walked into his living room.

Gray flinched as he saw Lucy shiver, she never dressed appropriately and she was suffering now because of the frosty terrain his apartment had become as Grays magical core vented energy to reduce stress. He watched as her eyes widened in shock and Loke titled his glasses down his nose to get a better glance at his appearance.

"Gray...your Tattoo!" She shrieked as Gray rolled his eyes At the fact she saw that his tattoo had grown before any of his other changes or or the fact his home was covered in a thin film of ice before he scarpered back into the safety of his room.

"You can pay for that door." He replied curtly as his team mate followed him into his bedroom, quickly summoning Virgo to fix the door for her. As she walked into his apartment she realised she'd never actually been here before, despite the fact Gray was the elder brother she always dreamt of having. Even as she followed him into his room She hadn't failed to notice that Gray had strewn his blankets and pillows in a way that resembled a nest rather then a bed.

"Is this why you've been hiding?" She asked as she pushed snow out if his hair again, giggling and somewhat amazed that he could influence the surroundings Without trying. Gray however was shocked that Lucy of all people weren't terrified by his transformation, if was no secret that the girl was easily startled, yet here she was playing with the snow he created and ignoring the fact he was topless.

Wait topless?

Shit!

At Lucy's false cough and Loke's Snicker, Gray came back to reality and was met with Lucy's demanding face. Oh yeah she had asked him a question hadn't she?

"Yeah, I don't know how much more I'm gonna change Luce, I don't even know if I can control this! Do you know how hard it's been since I've cast even a simple ice make spell properly?" Gray yelled as he pointed to a pile of faulty ice creations he had discarded in a pile in the corner of his room. "It always comes out the same way Lyons when he used to cast one handed. What if I hurt someone!" The demon slayer muttered in self pity. "What if they think I'm a monster." He finished as he raised his arm and looked at his tattoo.

"LUCY KICK!" The blond yelled as her foot met Gray's face, knocking him out of his nest and into the wall.

"What the fuck Luce!"

"LUCY...HUG!" The teen didn't know which shocked him more, the girls words or the fact her arms wrapped around him and suddenly reminded him what warmth felt like. "You're like a big brother to me Mr, you're like a brother to us all Gray. We miss you, sure you're going through demonic puberty right now but you're still Gray Fullbuster! This new power you have, it saved us, it saved me! And Laxus and his gang would still be in hospital or worse if you hadn't came when you did. Even Sabretooth wants to thank you for saving Sting and Rouge from Mard Geers he'll flower thingy. You're a hero! So stop worrying about us and let us worry about you for the celestial kings sake'" The blond yelled and buried her face even further into her friends chest.

The ice Mage in question stood there in shock before hugging the girl back, though he quickly let go when she shivered and he saw frost slowly growing over her clothes.

"I'll come back, but I won't let anyone touch me." Gray smiled at the girl as she summoned horologium and climbed inside him.

"Let's go then Gray! She says." As The clock spirit grabbed Grays hand and walked towards the guild hall.

"Yeah, let's go Luce."

* * *

><p><strong>First chap of Solid Script: Ice finished! What did you all think? I like it, but I've not really got any idea what I'm gonna do with the plot, just that I wanna use a few cracking pairings. You can probably guess the main cracking pairing anyway :P<strong>

**Anyhoot that's my time for today **

**~Stealth**

_Press the review button. It's scientifically proven to leave a review ;)_


End file.
